


Bedtime

by creamcreme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcreme/pseuds/creamcreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>研黑PWP。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

研磨的瞳孔在黑暗中放大。黑尾勉强看清，觉得不太公平。  
“等等，研磨……”  
研磨安静地听他说。  
“我要开灯。”  
“我看得见。”研磨安静地说。  
黑尾摸摸鼻子。在暗中微笑，他不清楚自己露出了几颗牙齿。  
“我也想看你。”  
“随便你，小黑。”  
研磨妥协了。他从黑尾身上爬起来，把灯打开。门反锁着。房间里寂静无声，研磨的父母可能要在外面耽搁到后半夜。  
研磨要去拉上窗帘，黑尾喊住他。  
“把窗打开！”  
研磨停了停，也照做了。充足的光线淋在研磨头顶，他在黑尾旁边像只猫似的乖巧地蹲着，眼睛眨巴着，有点不知从何下口。黑尾亲昵地摸那颗布丁脑袋，研磨被摸得肩膀都晃动起来。  
“脱掉吧，小黑。”  
黑尾一时没动作，研磨的眼睛又眨了两下。  
“？”  
“不……我是说，研磨……”黑尾舔舔嘴唇，几乎是促狭地说，“顶着那样的脸，说这种话太犯规啦。”  
研磨把T恤从头顶拽下来，黑尾看出他有点不好意思。  
“真的吗？”  
黑尾诚恳地说：  
“特别性感。”  
研磨又羞涩，又大受鼓励，同时也有点困扰。种种心情混杂出面无表情，当然瞒不过黑尾的洞察。黑尾的线衫卷到胸口，研磨的手抚摸在他的腰背上，沿着锻炼十足的线条探进线衫里。  
“喂，研磨……接吻吧。”  
研磨骑在黑尾身上，拢着头发低下头去，虽然好像不太热心，还是送上自己的嘴唇。黑尾两手捧着研磨的头，发出煽情的水声，若有人在对面楼上拿望远镜远看，必定以为他是准备把研磨的脸吃了。研磨最终抬起头时，下巴上满是口水。他用手背擦擦，又用掌心擦擦。  
“小黑，”研磨说，“全都脱掉。”  
黑尾陶醉地眯起眼睛，享受青梅竹马发号施令。这让研磨有点局促，伸手挠挠额角。  
“小黑……”  
“我知道，我知道。”黑尾笑嘻嘻地坐起来，“别着急嘛。”  
他隔着裤子摸研磨的分身。研磨的呼吸紧张起来，那种又兴奋又认真的神情让黑尾着迷。黑尾吻研磨的鼻尖，另一只手绕过研磨腰侧，伸进裤子握着研磨的性器。研磨发出叹息，忍不住一口咬在黑尾的脖子上。黑尾夸张地皱起眉头：  
“你还会咬人！”  
“我让你全都脱掉的……”  
研磨的呼吸拂在黑尾耳边。黑尾浑身发抖，嘴唇上的笑容差点难以维持。研磨的手掌又软又小，剥他的裤子，好像没什么危险性。研磨的眼睛又大又深，好像要把人吸进去。  
“研磨，”黑尾喘息道，研磨在进入他，他手脚都不知道往哪放合适。被那双猫一样的眼睛盯着，黑尾下意识用小臂挡住眼睛，这才感觉到自己的脸颊热得发烫。真丢人，黑尾想。但好在对方是……  
“全都进去了哦。”研磨动了一下腰，提醒黑尾。黑尾咬着牙短促地“啊”了一声，浑身冒汗，觉得研磨的好意纯属多余。身体深处又热又疼，一点也不讨厌。他窥视着研磨时，研磨也窥视着他。  
“怎么样？”  
“什么？”黑尾喘匀了气，埋怨研磨，“你没做好润滑。”  
“对不起，”研磨说，“小黑今天太可爱了。”  
这也让黑尾气绝。研磨有时让他意外，有时让他以为自己快要融化了。研磨那张罕少波动的无害面孔俯视着他，黑尾的两腿被他抱在肩上。黑尾伸出手，把嘴遮住，好像眼泪要从眼眶里冒出来似的。研磨观察黑尾，但一声不吭。  
“研磨……”黑尾断断续续地求他，“快点。”  
研磨迟疑了一下，心中想着：“但是那很累……”  
他规律地摇晃腰杆，以自己觉得舒服的节奏干。黑尾简直要发疯，他嘴里咬着一截衣料，把线衫从胸口拉起来。研磨受到感召，沿线衫拉起的边缘亲吻黑尾泛红一片的锁骨。他趴在黑尾身上，按着他的手臂，性器在黑尾直肠中更深地钻动，黑尾大口喘气，缺氧似的，摸索着以手指缠住研磨的手指。  
“小黑，”研磨在他胸口嗡嗡地说，“小黑坐上来，自己动。”  
“研磨，这种话都是谁教你的？”  
黑尾两腿有点哆嗦，舒服得浑身懒洋洋，根本不想动。他撑起身体，研磨把内裤从脚踝上拽下来，长睫毛垂着，在脸上投下阴影，像一丛茂盛的刺一样。背面灯光，研磨的眼睛在阴暗里发亮。黑尾突然勇气大振，研磨顺势躺倒，摆好位置，眼珠转动，看黑尾扶着他的性器往身后塞。黑尾还冲着研磨笑，越笑越感到不支，嘴唇抿紧又松开，带出鼻音浓重的呻吟。  
“？”  
“没事……”  
他掌心满是汗水，去牵研磨的手。研磨没表示反对。研磨空闲的一只手去撩头发，接着这只手也被黑尾拽住。研磨有点无可奈何。  
“小黑？”  
“别这么……”黑尾噎住片刻，研磨挺了一下腰作为催促。骑乘位让黑尾脸上发烧，他本计划着至少到上了大学再和研磨尝试的。黑尾脊背弓着，两手按住研磨的手腕，试着动作起来。研磨立刻发出甜腻的声音，黑尾被胜利的喜悦冲昏头脑，伸手去抚摸研磨的嘴唇。  
研磨咬着嘴唇，把娇声闷在鼻子里。他撑起上身，黑尾两手安在他身侧，乱吻研磨的额头和头发。这使得交合的频率放缓，床垫吱呀作响。黑尾想起他从小时候来寻研磨，不知有多少次，研磨趴在这张床上，打游戏或者看书。他并非很想出去晒太阳流汗，但和黑尾一起，每次也都去了。想起那时的研磨，奇妙的背德感让黑尾胸口跳得心脏疼。研磨注视着他，眼睛眨动的频率仅比平常快了些，黑尾差点后悔干嘛不把灯关掉。  
“……研磨，”黑尾说。  
“？”  
这时研磨出其不意，在黑尾鼻梁上吻了一下，然后迅速别过头去。黑尾突然情动得难以自持，从头发丝到脚尖好像都在发抖，让他将要出口的话变成不成句子的呜咽。  
“……喜欢你……”  
研磨没说话。他的手指陷在黑尾的小臂里，忍耐不住低低的呻吟。黑尾挺直身体，大口喘气，研磨颤抖一阵，射在他身体里。黑尾随后也射了，片刻之间只觉得腿软得无法支持。他躺在柔软的床垫里，满足得说不出话，耳中听着研磨的呼吸声。  
研磨在枕头底下翻出纸抽，抽了几张递给黑尾。同一只枕头底下还有手机，游戏机，乱糟糟的充电线……研磨把最迫切需要的生活用品都放在床上。黑尾一边擦手一边笑。

FIN.


End file.
